Who the heck are you!
by blackfire93
Summary: I wind up in the Doctor's TARDIS. I have no idea who he is, where I am or when I am. To top it off I'm covered in blood, my clothes are ripped and barely hanging on, my gun's are almost out of ammunition and things happen...read and review (ONESHOT)


**DOCTOR WHO**

**FANFICTION ONESHOT**

**CREATED BY**

**ME =)**

I groaned quietly not sure where I was and not wanting to draw any un-wanted attention to myself. My eye's refused to open so I let my extra sensitive sense's work. I was alone in some for machine or auto-shop, something with a lot of metal, and I was covered in blood, not surprising seeing as how I had just come from a very un-even fight of forty to one, and those forty weren't exactly human. I yawned and reached up to my eye's to find out what the heck was holding them closed. Something sticky, I scrapped my fingernail over it and brought it to my nose, blood, my blood. I wanted to re-kill those idiots as I ripped a piece off my already holy shirt and spit on it then wiped it over my eye's to clean off the blood. After a minute I could finally open my eyes and was completely amazed at what I saw, I was in some mechanical room that had a huge ceiling, in the middle of the room was this huge clear tube that had several smaller tubes inside it was glowing a light green and had a circular control board around it while the rest of the room glowed a golden color. The room itself was circular and had one door that seemed to lead in and out of it, and several other doors that seemed to lead, nowhere. However as I stretched and made sure nothing on me was broken the main door opened and a male walked in. He didn't see me as he walked up to the circle control board and began to push some buttons I could smell sadness coming of him in waves. I decided to speak up first, for some reason I didn't want this guy to be sad, "Hey mister, I've taken a liking to this place so I'll be staying here until I feel like moving on. Do you have a bedroom I can use? This floor isn't exactly made for sleeping." I said my naturally husky voice seemed to startle the life out of the guy as his head snapped up and met mine. I could only imagine what was going through his head as he scanned me from head to toe.

**THE DOCTORS PROV**

The doctor sighed quietly he had just said goodbye to his fourth companion since _her_ since Rose. It never got easier and he knew it was selfish of him to want someone with him, someone who like him would never die or grow old, someone who would always be with him, but each time he was disappointed as the human girls' grew older and wanted to stay home. The doctor gave her a false smile and wave when he saw her look out her window she smiled and waved back before disappearing into her house and out of his life. The Doctor walked back to his TARDIS and hesitated only a second before he entered a strange chill running down his spine. He shrugged it off and walked into the TARDIS and up to the control panel, he was deep in his own world when a husky female voice from somewhere inside of his TARDIS spoke up. "Hey mister, I've taken a liking to this place so I'll be staying here until I feel like moving on. Do you have a bedroom I can use? This floor isn't exactly made for sleeping." The Doctor's head snapped up and around so fast he felt something in his neck pop. He couldn't believe his eyes as he looked the woman who had spoken up and down. She looked like she had just escaped death, her clothes ripped and barley hanging onto her tall and slim but curvy body, guns and knives in plain view were strapped all over her, and blood covered her from head to toe "Who and what are you and how did you get in here?!" He demanded the strange woman already pulling out his sonic screwdriver and trying to determine her species. The woman rolled her eyes and yawned dramatically stretching her arms up over her head before gasping. "You mean this isn't the bar DiValdina?! Oh my mistake. And here I thought they had just re-decorated."

**This was the beginning of the Doctor's and my journey together. We annoyed the heck out of each other, he hated the fact that I killed, I hated the fact that he wore a suit with sneakers, the TARDIS seemed to like me though and we always had fun even with our slight differences in opinion. It was after ten Earth years of our traveling together that The Doctor realized that I hadn't aged. He never had been able to figure out my species and I had never told him. However after all of the time we've been together I trusted him and he trusted me so I shared my secret. I was the daughter of a time-lord and a TARDIS. The soul of the TARDIS had been put into a woman and they had fallen in love then twelve months after they had 'married' in secret of course, I was born. It was then that my parents realized just how different I was. My parents were found out when I was twelve and my mother's soul was put into a different TARDIS and my father's body was wrapped up in chains and dynamite then they sent my mother out into space carrying my father and I watched as they blew up my parents. That's enough to make any child insane, never-mind the fact that I was both Time-lord and TARDIS. I had all the knowledge I could ever want and I became a soldier in the passing years making myself hard and ready and then I went back in time to when those Time Lords and Ladies killed my parents. I knew I couldn't stop their deaths but I could and did get revenge. A long and gory revenge, after that I had hopped around to different planets killing off the aliens and humans alike that killed, raped, sold drugs to kids, were in the sex-traffic trade and killed just for the fun of it. In fact the day I ended up on the Doctor's TARDIS was the day I had been on the Doomsday planet where mutated insect human hybrids lived and prayed on each other and any other thing or person that wondered into their path. **

**After I had told the Doctor all of this I waited wondering what he would do. I didn't have to wait long he yanked me towards him and proceeded to kiss the ever loving mind out of me. When we finally pulled back, he leaned his forehead on mine and said he was sorry for my loss but he was happy for his gain. We stopped at the nearest planet and got married, then we decided to make a game of it. We would get married at every planet in the traditional way of the planet but we couldn't get into any trouble on the planet. If we did then the marriage didn't count and we would have to go back to that same planet and try again at a later date. So far we have twelve little Time Lord/Ladies/Tardis's running around the TARDIS who's name I learned was Sapphire-Esmerelda-Rose-Song. Beautiful name right? Well I better go the littlest one's calling for me and who knows where the other kids have gone off to... I mean that literally as all of them inherited the ability to fly throughout time and space although we found out (thankfully) that the kids couldn't go into the past only the present or two thousand years into the future. Well bye for now. Love Aunty.**


End file.
